Groove Adventure Rave: The Death of Demon Card
by Cloud5
Summary: This is the product of lack of sleep and wierdoism. Relive King's historic last stand.


Groove Adventure Rave: The Death of Demon Card  
  
(This is a serious fic...really!)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and places aren't mine so there.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Having just defeated Let, Haru swiftly ascended the long spiral staircase leading to the   
  
highest point of Enclaim. The clash of swords echoed through the narrow stairway and   
  
his heart was filled with fear for the life of his father.   
  
"Hold on dad! I'm coming!" He shouted while hefting his heavy weapon, the Ten   
  
Commandments like a plastic sword despite his trim body structure.  
  
As he reached the end of the stairs, he found himself inside a large room filled with all   
  
sorts of machinery. In the center, was a gaping black hole, that was swirling about in a   
  
vortex.   
  
"So this is how a new Dark Bring is made."  
  
As strange as this sight was, Haru had no time to be distracted. There directly underneath   
  
the dark tornado was his father, Gale Glory valiantly squaring off against the leader of   
  
Demon Card, King. It was only a matter of time before the overdrive that would once   
  
again demolish ten percent of the world happened here inside Enclaim.  
  
Haru dashed with full force and took a wild slash at King, but the evil tyrant noticed him   
  
at the last moment and deflected his attack. The pure brute strength of King's swinging   
  
parry sent Haru flying into the air and landing on his back. Dazed but uninjured, Haru   
  
struggled back to his feet, using his sword as a crutch.  
  
With concern for his son, Gale blurted out. "Haru! Be careful, he's stronger than I   
  
thought."  
  
Haru quickly recovered and went back into battle stance. King sported a wide demonic   
  
grin. "Wait a minute kid. Will you still want to fight me after you hear my story?"  
  
And so, King went on and on about how he and Gale were once best friends. The death of   
  
both their wives and all that stuff there. Haru got so bored that he fell asleep with his   
  
mouth hanging wide open and dripping with saliva halfway through King's story. When   
  
he finally awakened, King was already at the last part of his story and he and Gale were   
  
hugging each other in tears, rekindling their lost friendship.  
  
"So you became an evil organization because my dad can't spell Demon Guard, you   
  
became Demon Card instead and used your Dark Brings to kill a whole lot of people,   
  
cause havoc and all that?" Haru interrupted Gale and King's yaoi moment. They both   
  
jumped back and gripped their swords ready for battle again.  
  
"That's not very accurate, but you got the point kid." King replied.  
  
"Pluuuuuu!" A cutesy pie voice shouted from beneath Haru's shirt.  
  
"Plue! I forgot you were hiding in there." Haru gently took out the small white creature   
  
and laid it on the floor.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Gale asked, staring at the strange animal that looked like a crawling   
  
snowman.  
  
"Oh this? It's a dog." Haru answered matter of factly.  
  
"Hahaha! That's not a dog you fools, allow me to share with you my vast knowledge as   
  
the leader of Demon Card. That is........................................a seal with an ice cream cone   
  
for a nose!" King counseled them.  
  
Gale, Haru and Plue exchanged glances of doubt at King's words. "Nah!" Haru and Gale   
  
said simultaneously.  
  
A large sweatdrop began to form on King's mane-like golden hair. His cheeks flushed red   
  
with embarrasment. "What? You don't believe me?" A large vein was now sticking out of   
  
his head and seemed ready to pop at any moment. "Fine then! You two will just have to   
  
entertain me until the overdrive occurs." King suddenly lashed out at Haru and Gale. His   
  
sword had split into two separate pieces. The twin swords glowed with radiant energy.   
  
While Haru felt the fiery sting of the luminiscent red sword, narrowly missing his head.   
  
Gale felt the icy touch of the transparent blue sword on the hilt of his own weapon.  
  
Haru stared in amazement at the familiar pair of swords that King held in his hands. "No   
  
way.... That's one of my swords....Blue Crimson, a sword of fire and ice. The only double   
  
swords of Ten Commandments."   
  
"Ga Hahahaha! This is my Dark Bring see?" King raised his sword in front of Haru   
  
pointing at a large black sphere engraved on the sword's blade. "This is Decalog, it allows   
  
my sword to become.....a cheap copy of yours. It is powered by..." King paused for a   
  
moment and opened a secret panel on the left side of the blade. to reveal... "Four AA   
  
batteries! Fully rechargable of course... Hahahaha! Behold the wonders of modern   
  
technology!" His maniacal laughter filled the entirety of the large room and could be   
  
heard even from the very bottom of Enclaim.  
  
Suddenly, King's laughter was replaced by a cry of anguish followed by a blank and   
  
serene expression on his face. He fell down lifelessly as a hail of bullets suddenly sprayed   
  
his entire body from out of nowhere.  
  
"BAKA!!!" Elie's voice could be heard screaming from the staircase that Haru had   
  
climbed up in.  
  
"Elie! Nice Shot!" Haru congratulated her, but he soon found the twin barrels of Elie's   
  
guns tonfa in front of his face.   
  
"E-Elie... what are you doing?" Haru said in shock. Elie didn't answer, her hair had partly   
  
covered her eyes, hiding her expression from him. A faint reddish glow began to emanate   
  
from the girl of Ethelion. Then, without warning, she open-fired sending Haru literally   
  
flying for cover.  
  
"Hahaha! That's a pretty lively girlfriend, you have there son." Gale called out to Haru.   
  
"You must have done something really bad to upset her. That's my son!" He said   
  
mischievously.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend dad." Haru called back while frantically dodging Elie's wild   
  
bursts of gunfire.  
  
Suddenly, Elie gaze was transfixed on Gale and her teeth were clenched in fury. "You to   
  
Papa-san!" and Gale was soon joining Haru running desperately for cover as bullets   
  
rained down on them. When she finally ran out of ammunition, Haru and Gale took some   
  
time to catch their breaths. A black shadow swiftly passed through both of them and   
  
settled down near Elie, who was still obviously extremely angry at something. The   
  
shadow turned out to be a young man wearing clothes that were identical to king. Except   
  
for the blonde hair, he looked exactly like Haru.  
  
"Lucia, you idiot! What are you doing here? You're about five episodes too early." Gale   
  
reprimanded him.  
  
"Sorry about that old man. I just couldn't wait to do this." In a matter of seconds, Lucia   
  
had Elie in a passionate french kiss.  
  
"Hey artist, get Lucia out of here" The movie director commanded. Obeying his orders,   
  
the newbie artist swiftly switched his pencil to a backhand grip and used the eraser on its   
  
bottom to rub Lucia out of the scene.  
  
"Hey! Hey... NO......I will be back.......................!" Lucia screamed out as his body was   
  
rubbed away into countless pieces of dust and powdered eraser his voice echoing as do   
  
all the voices of bad guys who are fading away into the darkness.  
  
"Waaaaah!!!!!" Elie began crying uncontrollably as soon as Lucia left the scene. "Haru!   
  
I..I can't believe what he did! That was my first kiss...WAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
Haru was totally dumbfounded by the events that just took place before him. It was all   
  
too much for one human being to take, even if he was the Rave Master. Finally, he came   
  
to his senses and rushed right over to try and console Elie.  
  
"It's all right Elie, It's over now, but why did you try to shoot dad and me anyway?"  
  
"Sniff..sniff well..you see I was really angry when I heard you arguing about Plue   
  
because....PLUE IS A BUG!!!"  
  
"It's finally over Haru! We've defeated King! We've destroyed..Demon Card!" Gale said   
  
triumphantly.  
  
"That may be true dad but still Elie is...is.." Before Haru could finish his sentence, he   
  
heard a bloodcurdling growl from King's direction that made the hairs on the back of his   
  
neck stand on end. "Raaaaah! You have no time to celebrate fools! With my new powers,   
  
I shall kill you all and take the ultimate revenge on you..Gale Glory!" Something had   
  
risen where King's lifeless corpse was, but it wasn't human. Though its facial features had   
  
some similarity to King's. Veins stuck out everywhere on its body which had an inhuman   
  
complexion. At the center of its chest, a Dark Bring was melded into its body like some   
  
form of tumor. The creature turned to look at them with pure malice in its eyes. Shafts of   
  
light exploded from its hands and reduced most of the room to rubble.  
  
"Oh no! King has summoned a demon from the dark world to fuse with his body." Gale   
  
explained.  
  
Haru and Gale readied their swords. Not wanting to give the creature a chance to attack   
  
first, Haru jumped high into the air and came down with his explosive sword on the   
  
monster's body. "Explosion!" The attack did nothing but enrage King even more, it   
  
grabbed Haru by the neck and threw him to the ground with inhuman strength. Then it   
  
began pounding him viciously with its hammerlike fist. Gale finally stepped in to   
  
intervene by attacking with a well-aimed slash at King's neck, but the beast caught his   
  
blade with it's bare hands.  
  
Seeing Haru bleeding badly and in no condition to fight, Gale made a decision. "Miss...   
  
Elie is your name right?"  
  
"Papa-san?"  
  
"Please take Haru down to safety."  
  
"But, what about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine, I have no intention of dying. I just don't want Haru to be involved in my   
  
technique. Now hurry! Go!"  
  
"Promise you'll return Papa-san, Haru needs you." Then, Elie took Haru who was limp   
  
and barely breathing down the remains of the only stairs downwards. Plue, whose   
  
presence had been totally forgotten followed them like an obedient little pet.  
  
"Very Noble Gale Glory. So you're sacrificing your life to save your son." The monster   
  
taunted Gale.  
  
"So you still retain some of your humanity King."  
  
Left alone to face the monster that King had turned himself into, Gale Glory suddenly   
  
took on a different aura. His expression was the same, yet there was something majestic   
  
about him like the kings of old. He breathed in deep and his muscles tensed and grew to   
  
incredible proportions. Though his muscles weren't as big as King's, they were now thrice   
  
their normal size. A cloud of smoke shot up from the ground and concealed him and   
  
when it cleared, Gale was now wearing a large white coat and some cool-looking shades.   
  
His sword had changed into a Japanese sword. He flashed a smile with his pearl-white   
  
teeth.  
  
"Now that we're alone King, I can reveal my secret to you. See these biceps? You see... I   
  
am actually... THE LONG-LOST BROTHER OF SEIJURO HIKO!"  
  
"Fool! I read all the mangas and watched all the episodes including the OVA. (even the   
  
movie) I know all about your Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu."  
  
"We'll see, you're pretty talkative for a monster."   
  
Gale sheathed his sword and assumed the position of Hirameki. King smirked at the   
  
foolishness of his adversary, yet even he was taken by surprise at Gale Glory's next   
  
move.  
  
"Ultra ElectroMagnetic Slash!" Gale's sword was suddenly flashing and crackling with   
  
electricity as it came down on King. However, King was too fast and he easily parried the   
  
sword with his bare elbow.  
  
"So you thought you could defeat me by using a technique from Voltes V?"   
  
"Damn! If only my sword could pierce him."  
  
"Dad once again, let's do it together!" Haru yelled out. He had partially recovered from   
  
the attack and had gone back up to help his father. Gale nodded and jumped back out of   
  
King's range.  
  
Father and son attacked the monster wielding their sharp blades. Haru attacked from   
  
below while Gale charged from above. Their mirror image slashes left an x-shaped field   
  
of energy in its path and King fell down on his back. Haru and Gale also fell down in   
  
exhaustion.  
  
"That was a great move dad."  
  
"Someday you'll learn the ways of Hiten Mitsurugi.... Haru."  
  
"Hehehehe......" A weak voice said in laughter.  
  
"King! He's still alive!" Gale said in astonishment.  
  
Once again King rose up and seemed more powerful than he had ever been before. Haru   
  
and Gale felt doomed to their fates, having used up most of their energy.  
  
"Umm...Haru." Elie called suddenly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what Elie."  
  
"I forgot to tell you that I have the Rave of Combat right here." She said in wide grin   
  
while showing Haru the small crystalline sphere she held in her hand.  
  
"That's great Elie. Here Plue." Haru said as he took the gem from Elie and remembered   
  
that the Rave of Combat was meant for his little stuffed snowman. Plue took the Rave   
  
and stuck it into his nose. The ground beneath him began to break up and hot lava had   
  
somehow emerged only at the point where he stood even though they were at the highest   
  
point of an artificial tower. Steam rose up everywhere and when it cleared. Plue had   
  
grown into a 30 foot tall robotic dog complete with a mechanized tail. (batteries sold   
  
separately.)  
  
"Hehehe This is the secret of the Rave of Combat Elie. It transforms Plue into a   
  
MEGAZORD!"  
  
"No! He's a big bug."  
  
"You know, I always thought he was a neopet." Gale said while scratching his chin.  
  
"Do you play neopets too dad?"  
  
"Hush! Haru, men aren't supposed to play that game."  
  
Sensing that no other technique was appropriate for this type of situation, Plue raised his   
  
foot and swiftly dug it into the ground crushing King and leaving him gasping for life.  
  
With his dying breath, King spoke to Gale and offered him one last gift of friendship. "   
  
Cough cough..... I had originally...planned to summon the ...Oracion Seis...here...to finish   
  
you off Glory. Now...I will destroy Demon Card with my own hands..............ugh.."   
  
Moments before his death, King had set off the 2nd overdrive inside the Demon Card   
  
Headquarters far from Enclaim, believing that he had finally destroyed all remnants of   
  
the evil organization.  
  
Tears streamed down from Gail Glory's cheeks. "Thank you and goodbye my   
  
friend...Gale Rareglove."  
  
Somewhere in the distance, Reina heard the deafening explosion caused by the   
  
Overdrive.  
  
"My My, That explosion sounds like it came from the direction of Demon Card   
  
Headquarters. Good thing that the boys are out fishing today and I decided to take the day   
  
off huh Sieg?"  
  
"Of course my dear. Dinner or Movie?" Sieghart said in his usual expressionless tone.  
  
"Now you're speaking my language darling."  
  
Back at the remains of Enclaim, Haru and company were celebrating the defeat of   
  
Demon Card.  
  
"It's finally over now we can search for your memory Elie."  
  
"Yes..that would be nice."  
  
"Hey now! Don't get all lovey dovey on me. It's time to celebrate." Gale interrupted them.   
  
He picked up a large, heavy-looking stone slab and raised it high above his head. "Look   
  
at these muscles Haru. That's the body of a real man."  
  
He threw the piece of debris high into the air. "See? You should work out just like me."  
  
"Dad! look out!"  
  
"Papa-san!" Elie shrieked but it was too late. The masonry came down and killed Gale   
  
Glory on the spot.  
  
A few weeks later, Haru awoke from a dream about his dad. With renewed spirits, he   
  
once again set out to find the Raves, find Elie's memory and finally return home to   
  
Gallage Island.  
  
"But you know Haru...Plue is still a bug."  
  
The End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nyahahaha isn't that soo sad? It almost had me in tears while I was typing this :P 


End file.
